


Идеальное признание в любви (2)

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка на однострочниках:<br/>Идеальное признание в любви (фирменные рецепты Дина и Сэма).</p><p>Другое исполнение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальное признание в любви (2)

\- Старость не радость, Сэмми?

Сэм не обижался на детскую подковырку. Дин не был бы Дином, если не проверял на прочность ежедневно. Уже пятьдесят лет подряд.

\- Не клянись, что не помнишь! Я помню даже твою первую. Линда... Меринда...

\- Мария. Ты ее не знал.

Коварная улыбка намекает Сэму про наивность.

\- За годы ты отточил умение кадрить? Выучил баллады, собрал тетрадь комплиментов, запомнил, что любят молочный шоколад?

Сэм помог вытянуть на кровати правую, больную ногу. Усмехнулся, подсмотрев как прячется "подушечный" динов нож.

\- Это говорит человек, перегулявшего с половиной официанток Америки? Вот почему сбежала вторая половина! - Он натянул носки, смешно лежать в них в кровати, но пятки безбожно мерзли.

\- Вторая половина была безнадежно стара!

\- Им было аж тридцать!

\- Или пятнадцать. - Дин поиграл бровями, - Колись, твой лучший способ уложить цыпочку в кровать?

Сэма вдруг пробрало. До искр, до тяжести в груди и бабочек в животе. Он толкнул брата на подушки, влез руками под пижаму, оглаживая бока.

\- Лучший - самый простой. Ложись уже, придурок, - он мягко коснулся его губ.

\- Эй, сопливые моменты, сучка!

\- Придурок. - Вместо бабочек опять возникло желание убивать. Сэм вздохнул и улегся рядом. Хоть это в жизни не меняется.


End file.
